broken promise, broken heart
by The Green Huntress 109
Summary: Just something I wrote when I'm bored . it ties in to My Angel of death story. Gabriel made a promise to never leave Angel now its broken and so is her heart . What happened when Gabriel left.


**This is what happens when I'm bored sorry.**

* * *

Gabriel stood in the garden of Eden with its many plants full of colour ,he loved the fact no one else came here except for one little fledgling. He watched as the little child ran through the flowers ,laughing she flapped her small dirty brown wings that looked so different from all the other fledglings. The other children of God had soft white wings or white with specks of brown , but with this small girl she seemed so different from the others. Her curly blond hair bounced around her shoulders as her baby blue eyes alight with the joy of an innocent child spotted him and her smile grew only wider "Gaby" the girl shouted in her squeaky child voice.

Gabriel smiled at the girl who now ran towards him and thought sadly of how her life would become steadily worse, how her decisions would effect Heaven ,Hell and Earth. Sadness overwhelmed him at how she would one day come to hate him and all his ,their kind . But now he savoured the bond that remained strong between them.

Gabriel picked the girl up as she ran to him and whirled her around while she screamed ,giggling at the trickster. Gabriel finally set the squealing six year old down, marvelling at how small she was even at six she was smaller than most of the Angels at her age "Hey Angie. What's going on with you?" he asked the frowning child. Angel folded her arms that cute frown still rumpling her forehead.

"You always call me Angie why?" She asked looking intently at him, Gabriel laughed thinking she looked like the ever serious Castiel who was only a few years younger than her. Gabriel patted the little girls head "Well you see on Earth people give nick names to their family or friends." he said watching the frown melt off of Angels face before a smile graced her features. "So we are friends?" she asked excited at the prospect of a friend. Gabriel smiled sadly at the lonely girl being a Nephilim was hard, being the first Nephilim was even harder, but having an arch angel for a Dad was even harder because no one wanted anything to do with her. "Yes we are friends the best of friends." he said answering her question. Angel smiled "And you wont leave me?" she asked full of hope.

"No I'll never leave you." he promised looking at the young girl. How wrong he was.

* * *

**Some years later**

Gabriel took one last look at the huge golden gates of heaven before turning his back on it and the life he had before. He was sick and tired of this stupid quarrelling between Lucifer and Michael and the poor girl was stuck in the middle , oh how he wished he could take her with him but he could not. She was too important for the future. But how he wished he could. He thought momentarily of turning around and going back but, he knew he would smite either Lucifer or Michael or maybe both. That would end badly for everyone.

So with a heavy heart and the picture of Blond hair and baby blue eyes he closed his and transported himself to a deserted house intending to stay their a while.

"You promised." came an all too familiar voice from behind him "how could you? you promised" Gabriel turned towards the voice. Angel stood there before him curly hair down to her knees, blue eyes watery and tear stains down her now slime face, Gabriel smiled sadly. "Angie.." he tried "Don't call me that only friends can call me that" she snapped then a look of defeat crossed her face.

"Please come home." she said in a small weak voice as her chin wobbled and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks again. Gabriel looked at the teenaged Nephilim with her beautiful black wings folded behind her "Sorry Angie I can't." he said walking over towards her and hugging the crying girl. She cried in to his chest "Then let me come with you." she begged looking up at him. Gabriel saw the start of her sorrows. _Only more will follow, _he thought.

He stepped away from her "Sorry Angie you can't, you are too important. You'll be needed up there." he said pointing towards the sky Angel stepped further away from him "You promised" she whispered. "if you walk away I will never forgive you. I'll hate you" Gabriel walked towards the door.

"Sorry Angie. Remember whatever they tell you , your not a monster. Goodbye little Nightingale." He said walking out the door leaving a crying Angel in his wake. A tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away "I'll think I'll call myself Loki, yes Loki the trickster." he said to himself standing in the cool night air ,reminding himself that Angel always called him trickster and smiled sadly. He was going to miss that strange girl who had more fun than most Angels.

Angel transported herself to heaven jumping when the voice of Naomi cut through the air like a knife "Do you see now why we have no emotions?" she asked walking towards the young Nephilim " they make us weak, hurt us and stop us from performing our duties. If you want to be a soldier you need to learn this and become better than you are now." she said circling the girl "do you understand Angel?" she asked Angel nodded at her accepting it as the truth. But there was that doubt ,so human, of if she was wrong but squished it.

She was going to be the best and serve God.

Even without her best friend.

* * *

**Sorry I was bored and this is what happens. It links in with my story called My Angel of death the main character is Angel although she's changed her name to Helena. so thanks guys hopes to see you soon. :) **

**bye**


End file.
